Snow Tubing in the 'Snowpocolypse'
by thespeechlessconversation
Summary: There's a blizzard going on, and the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls are on a little trip. What could two hours of snow tubing have in store for everyone's favorite couple?


**Snow Tubing in the Snowpocolypse**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, Uggs (though I wish I did), the name 'Snowpocolypse', or the snowstorm of 2010... But if I did own the last one I'd make it stop. Now.

Sonny's POV

I trudged over to the pile of snow tubes, which came in three different colors: red, blue, and green. I picked a green one, since it was the color of the grass I now missed so much. Don't get me wrong, I'm usually excited for snow, but now we've had too much snow. I mean seriously, we'd had over three feet in the past couple days and it still wasn't stopping! And there's more in the forecast for next week too! It's like the world's ending! Like in that movie-The Day After Tomorrow- where the world was ending and it snowed a lot. Hence the creative name someone had come up with- the "Snowpocolypse." Ha! I just loved it! It was so cool and really showed how it seemed like the world was gonna end. Anyway, back to the present. I cautiously walked down the snow-covered hill, careful not to trip, since the packed-down snow was very slippery. _Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch. _I listened to the sound of the snow under my Ugg-like winter boots. My boots had the cuteness of Uggs, but were waterproof and all that so I didn't have to ruin a perfectly good, **expensive** pair of boots in the snow. I started to run a little to catch up with the sparkly pink coat in front of me. Oh, I forgot to mention why I was here, didn't I? Okay, well Mr. Condor wanted to surprise the casts of his two best shows with a little trip. And what better trip to send us on than a tubing trip? 'Cause it's not like we had had enough of the snow already. Sorry if I sounded a little bitter, it's just that... I am bitter. I sighed. I have had way too much of this snow. Anyway, back to the main idea. My whole cast was sent on this little trip. The only bad part was... Mackenzie Falls was going too! Gasp! I know, it sucks, but they're the other top show at Condor Studios. Sadly, it seemed like I was the only one upset about this. Zora was excited to pull pranks on them, Nico was trying to win over Portlyn, who had become best friends with Tawni, making Tawni eager to go, and Grady thought they would bring their chocolate fountain... And maybe even share! I told him it wasn't likely, but then I decided if it was what would make him feel better, I'd let him believe it. See how nice a person I am? I chuckled under my breath. I trotted up behind Tawni, who was deeply involved in a conversation with Portlyn, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sonny!" She exclaimed. Yeah, Portlyn wasn't the only one Tawni had been getting along with better. Tawni and I were pretty close as well. I smiled back at her.

"Hey, girl! So how are you planning on going down on your first run?" I questioned her.

"Hmm... Well I was thinking that we could do a group of four: Me, Port, you and Zora, wherever she is," she told me.

"Sounds good," I replied, as we walked up to the lifts. There were two of them, and they were like big conveyer belts. I was a little nervous at first, but stepped on the left one confidently. I smiled, proud of myself, as Tawni and Portlyn got on behind me. I looked around at the perfect white landscape and sighed. I turned to my right and looked at the snowy trees along the side of the second "magic carpet," as the resort called them. A rude voice interrupted my gazing.

"Whatcha looking at Munroe? I doubt it could be any better looking than myself."

I sighed as I reluctantly lowered my gaze to see an overconfident heartthrob smirking at me.

"Will you just shut it, Chad? For your information I was admiring the beautiful landscape surrounding us," I said the last part dreamily, refocusing my eyes on the trees and snowy mountainside. This time, I was disturbed by a snowball hitting me on the shoulder. I turned and glared at its thrower, who was currently smirking at me, almost evilly.

"Someone needs to come back down to Earth," he said smugly. You know what would serve him right? A big snowball right in the face. I gathered a handful of snow from the side of the lift and shaped it into a pitiful looking ball. Oh, well. It's just gonna hit him anyway. While he was grinning ahead, self-satisfied, I took aim and fired. The snowball flew through the air and hit him. Square in the face. I cheered silently. He turned, slowly, to face me. I giggled at his overdramatic reaction.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it now Munroe," he said darkly. I giggled again. "That's it!" He shouted as he threw snowball after snowball at me. They each hit my cow-patterned coat and left behind powdery white spots.

This then broke into an all out snowball fight. We were throwing snowball after snowball. Tawni and Portlyn were not amused, though.

"Will you guys stop it? **Please**!" Portlyn told us angrily.

"Yeah, it's getting all in my hair," Tawni added, picking the little white snowflakes out of her blonde and perfectly curled hair.

"She started it!" Chad protested.

"No, I didn't! You did!" I yelled back at him.

"Yes, you did," he threw back.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes." 

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No. Wait- what the- ugh, Sonny!"

I laughed at Chad's reaction and turned to see Tawni and Portlyn both giggling, too.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked us, glaring.

Still cracking up, we pointed to him. He grumbled at us.

"No one laughs at Chad Dylan Cooper!" He said lividly.

"Hmm… That's funny… 'Cause it looks like we just did," I said, feigning confusion. Tawni, Portlyn, and I burst out laughing yet again.

"You wanna be that way? Then fine," he said, not knowing he had just started our little fight.

"Fine," I said back. I watched his face as he realized what he had started. But he continued anyway.

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're **so** good," I finished, neither of us realizing we had reached he top of the lift.

"Are you guys gonna get off or are you not done flirting?" I heard Portlyn ask from behind me, an impatient look on her face.

"We were not flirting!" I shouted defensively.

"Really Sonny? Really?" Tawni said, imitating Chad. I blushed a bit, but Chad didn't notice. He was busy yelling at Tawni for using his line. I sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

So this was supposed to be a one-shot… I wrote out the plot and everything, but I realized I wanted to post it soon, and it was getting a little long, so I made it a short multi-chapter. I really have no idea how long it will be, but trust me, it shouldn't be that long. Hope you liked it :) Please review!!!!


End file.
